Winston/Gallery
Images of Winston from Oliver & Company. ''Oliver & Company Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-3483.jpg|Winston listening to Jenny read her parents' letters oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-3495.jpg|"Conference, Jennifer." oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-3521.jpg|"Is there anything wrong, Jenny? Are your parents all right?" oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-3534.jpg|"Oh, don't worry. I-I'm sure they'll be home for your birthday." oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-3550.jpg|Winston sad over Jenny's sad news oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-3554.jpg|Winston bumped into by Einstein (unknown to him yet) oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-3557.jpg|"I, I don't know." oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-3562.jpg|"But, but now, don't be alarmed." while accidentally honking the car horn oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-3567.jpg|"I'll be right back." Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-3594.jpg|"Why me? Today of all days." while Oliver and Tito sneak in the car Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-3633.jpg|Winston tending to Francis Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-3703.jpg|Winston wonders what's going on with the car as Francis drops the act Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-3710.jpg|Winston licked good-bye by Francis oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-3739.jpg|Winston worried about Jenny: "Jenny... are you all right?" oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-3806.jpg|"Now, really, Jenny. We can't just take in a stray off the street." oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-3830.jpg|"Ah. I know you're growing attached to the little fellow, but do try to understand." oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-3837.jpg|"Your parents left me responsible for you." oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-3857.jpg|"Georgette is not going to like this." oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-3862.jpg|"Rise and shine, Georgette." oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-3865.jpg|"Your public awaits." oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-4223.jpg|Winston walking by the kitchen... oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-4227.jpg|... only to find a mess caused by Jenny inside oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-4256.jpg|"Now, young lady. I really think we should've waited until your parents..." oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-4258.jpg|Winston accidentally stepping on an egg oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-4265.jpg|Winston starts to become annoyed oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-4270.jpg|"Oh, bother!" Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-4299.jpg|Winston on the phone with Jenny's parents as Georgette heads for the kitchen: "Oh, yes, sir. I do assure you everything is absolutely hunky..." oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-4308.jpg|Winston warning Georgette not to go into the kitchen (where Oliver is): "Georgette, I wouldn't go in there if I were you." Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-4317.jpg|Winston on the phone again as Jenny comes to speak to her parents and Georgette ignores his warning Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-4772.jpg|Winston with Jenny and Oliver eating ice cream oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-4898.jpg|Winston turning off the light in Jenny's room oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-4904.jpg|Winston closing Jenny's door oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-4940.jpg|Winston slapping the rolling pin on something while watching T.V. oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-4963.jpg|"Body slam! Body slam! Oh, come on, you fool! Hit him! Hit him!" oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-4966.jpg|"Oh, bother." oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-4983.jpg|"Yes? Who is it?" Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-4991.jpg|Winston tending to Francis again Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-4996.jpg|Francis licked by Francis again Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-5002.jpg|Winston distracted by Francis again oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-5014.jpg|Winston hearing the door close on him Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-5018.jpg|Winston looking the other way while Francis runs to join the rest of the gang inside oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-5025.jpg|Winston hearing the door close again and wondering what just happened oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-5069.jpg|Winston trying to get back inside oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-5117.jpg|Winston climbing back into the house through an open window oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-5130.jpg|Winston back in the house and shocked to see a mess in the kitchen oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-5263.jpg|Winston hearing Georgette's barking calls oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-5303.jpg|"Something's not quite right here." oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-5317.jpg|Winston finding Georgette's room a bit weird... oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-5321.jpg|... nevertheless, Winston leaves Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7741.jpg|Winston and Fagin singing Happy Birthday to Jenny Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7748.jpg|Winston and the company at Jenny's birthday party: "Don't forget to make a wish, Jennifer." Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7790.jpg|Winston and Fagin making a wrestling bet oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7794.jpg|Winston becoming competitive when watching wrestling oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7801.jpg|"Foxworth Residence." oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7804.jpg|"Mr. Foxworth!" oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7809.jpg|Winston silencing Fagin a bit oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7817.jpg|"My goodness. You're back tomorrow?" oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7820.jpg|"Oh, she'll be so surprised to see you." oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7828.jpg|"Y-Yes, goodbye, sir." oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7836.jpg|Winston getting his head back in the game oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7844.jpg|"I believe that's a..." oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7847.jpg|"...ten spot, old sport." oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7864.jpg|"''Indeed." Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7971.jpg|Winston with Fagin and his scooter 1 Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7973.jpg|Winston with Fagin and his scooter 2 Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-7989.jpg|Winston getting smudged by the smoke exhaust of Fagin's scooter Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-8090.jpg|Winston, Jenny, and Oliver all saying goodbye to Fagin, Dodger, and the gang as he wipes the smudge off his face oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-8095.jpg|"What a delightful scoundrel." Category:Character galleries Category:Oliver & Company galleries